Sleepover!
by Keimei StarCeres
Summary: The Inners have a sleepover at Makoto's. Chaos ensues, along with panic and disorder. PG-13 because of the mentioning of drugs and alcohol.


****

Disclaimer: We don't own the Inner Senshi. We don't own Chichiri. We own the name AshleyBob PsychicPants, but is it really worth anything?

****

Warning: This fic was written under the influence of chocolate and lack of sleep at 1:20 in the morning. Thus, characters are OOC. A lot OOC. And made fun of. We don't mean it, really. Anything done to the characters is simply done for entertainment purposes and does not necessarily reflect our opinions of the character.

~~~

Sleepover!

PG-13 (we mention drugs and alcohol. and sugar too.)

By: Keimei & Ceres

~~~

**The Inner Senshi are having a sleepover at Makoto's apartment. YAY!!!! Or is it??**

*Ding-dong*

Usagi: Mako-chan! Let us in!

Makoto: I'm coming I'm coming! Hold your horses!

Minako: Horses? I don't have any horses…

Rei: *whacks Minako* It's a saying baka!

Minako: Oh…

Usagi: MAKO-CHAN!!! I'M HUNGRY!!

Ami: Calm down Usagi-chan. Mako-chan is on her way to open the…

*Makoto opens the door*

Usagi: Finally! *walks into the apartment and drops her stuff* It took you long enough to open the door.

Makoto: Gomen minna, but I was taking the brownies out of the oven.

All: BROWNIES!!!!

Makoto: Err, you don't want these brownies…

Usagi: Why?

Makoto: Because they're…uh…

Rei: Well what?

Makoto: Ummmm….special brownies! Yeah! That's right! They're SPECIAL brownies.

Minako: Mako-chan. What did you put in the brownies?

Makoto: Put in the…?

Minako: *glares*

Makoto: It's not for me, I swear. It's not for me!

Minako: *sighs* Let me taste.

Ami: Minako-chan…

Minako: Well, what do you want? None of us are perfect! *races to the kitchen and to get the brownies*

Makoto: Matte Minako-chan! Don't go in the kitchen! You'll make a *crash* mess. *sighs* Looks like I'm gonna have to go clean that up…

Minako: *mouth stuffed with brownies* Oops! Gomen Mako-chan. I'll help you clean it up.

*CRASH*

Rei: *looks around* I'm hungry. *sees giant bowl of chocolate. Eyes get big* Chocolate… *makes sure no one's looking and glomps the bowl before starting to inhale the candy*

Usagi: *does a cartwheel and hits the paper-mache parrot hanging from the ceiling* 

Ami: *stares at Usagi with a questioning look*

Usagi: THE BIRD ATTACKED ME! THE BIRD ATTACKED ME! AHHHHH! HEEEEELP!!! *runs around the living room*

Ami: I think I need something to drink. *sees a few bottles of water sitting on the coffee table and takes a swig* PTHT! *spits out water* That tasted weird…but good! *takes another drink. And another. And another.* You know what, this stuff really is good…

*CRASH*

Makoto: MIIINAAKOO-CHAAAN!!!! *chases after Minako with a spatula*

Minako: *hands and mouth full of brownies* Shayve da rowneeees!!!! (translation: Save the Brownieees!!!!)

Rei: *doesn't notice as she's happily consuming the entire bowl of chocolate*

Ami: *two empty bottles on the floor and another half empty in her hand* Hey guysh…

Usagi: THE BIRD! THE BIRD! THE DAMNED BIRD! WAAAAHHHH!

Makoto: *stops chasing Minako and looks around* MY APARTMENT! IT'S MESSY! IT'S DESTROYED! AHHH! *gathers the two empty bottles from the floor and throws them in the recycling* There. All better.

Rei: *finishes chocolate* Mmmmm….I love chocolate. *stands us and wrappers on the floor* Hona, Mako-chan, do you have any more chocolate?

Makoto: *sees wrappers on floor* OH MY GOD! MY FLOOR! MY POOR FLOOR! IT'S RUINED! *rushes to clean up wrappers*

Minako: Minna, where did all the pretty colors come from?

Usagi: Pretty colors?

Minako: Yeah.

Ami: All I see are pink elephants dancing and ice-skating.

Usagi: Pink elephants? Dancing and ice-skating? 

Ami: Is there an echo in this room? *looks around* The acoustics can't be right, can they?

Usagi: Can they?

Ami: I don't know…*gazes into space* Hey guysh…

All: Hai?

Ami: I have a joke!

All: *stare at Ami*

Ami: So thish guy walksh into a bar…

All: *facevault*

Ami: *doesn't notice and continues* And what doesh he shay? He shays OUCH! *cracks up hysterically laughing* Caushe when you walk into shomeshing you shay OUCH!! *laughs more*

Minako: *laughs* That's great Ami-chan. Really great…

Usagi, Rei, Makoto: *sweatdrop*

Ami: *passes out on couch*

Rei: *sits down on couch* OOOOO Yay! Happy! Hyper! Bouncy! *giggles* CHOCOLATE!!!!

Minako: *joins in the chant but subsitutes brownies for chocolate*

Makoto: *finishes cleanig up the wrappers* How can you guys do this to me? You know how I feel about this kind of stuff. You know the rules of my house! How could you? *cries*

Ami: *snore*

Usagi: *blinks* STUPID NEGAVERSE PARROT OF DOOM!

Rei: *singing* Chocolate chocolate I love chocolate…

Minako: Did someone say AshleyBob PsychicPants?

Usagi: AshleyBob What?

Minako: Echo echo echo….No echo? *passes out on chair*

Rei: Did someone say chocolate?

Makoto: Does chocolate sound like echo you litterbug?

Rei: No chocolate?

Makoto: No.

Rei: *cries self to sleep on the other couch*

Usagi: AshleyBob WHAT?

Makoto: *sweatdrops* Just go to sleep Usagi-chan.

Usagi: *nods and falls asleep on the floor*

Makoto: My poor poor living room…*goes to sleep in her own bed*

Chichiri: *pops out of kesa* OYASUNAMI NA NO DA!

All: *wakes up* Huh?

Chichiri: I think I got the wrong fic no da…

All: *back to sleep*

~Owari~


End file.
